Devil's Attack
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Akibat patah hati, Sakura mempunyai masalah karena membenci semua laki-laki. Namun hidupnya berubah ketika ia harus bertunangan dengan empat orang lelaki iblis yang siap mengambil kesuciannya setiap saat.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Sexual Content, OOC, Sakura-centric, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Who Are They?**

* * *

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok!"

Selesai membereskan kedai kopi milik bosnya—Orochimaru, Sakura berpamitan untuk pulang dengan melambaikan sebelah tangan dan berlalu.

Hari ini Sakura cukup beruntung, seperti biasa Orochimaru akan membagikan sisa makanan di kedai miliknya jika penjualan sedang ramai. Orochimaru bilang itu adalah bonus. Dan Sakura sangat beruntung telah menjadi pegawai tetap di kedai tuan Orochimaru, karena meskipun bosnya terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Tiga tahun lalu, setelah ayah Sakura meninggal dengan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat besar, kehidupan Sakura berubah total. Perusahaan Kizashi bangkrut, mereka menjual semua barang berharga milik Kizashi hingga tak tersisa untuk membayar hutang kecuali rumah besar yang ia tempati. Mebuki begitu frustasi dengan kehidupan barunya yang jatuh miskin, wanita itu mulai mabuk-mabukan dan selalu menghabiskan malamnya entah dimana.

Sementara Sakura, gadis muda berambut merah muda itu harus putus sekolah dan bekerja keras untuk membiayai keperluan sehari-hari ia dan ibunya—Mebuki.

Malam semakin dingin. Suasana hingar bingar di jalanan ini membuat Sakura mengeryitkan mata, ia tidak suka tempat keramaian.

"Garaa- _kun_ tampan!"

"Sasori- _senpai_ terlihat manis!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Teriakan perempuan-perempuan penggila pria tampan itu terdengar begitu bising di telinga Sakura. Jalanan penuh sesak ini memang tempat berkumpulnya perempuan penggemar pria tampan, mereka bahkan mendirikan _fans club_ untuk saling bertukar informasi kepada sesama anggota. Tentu saja informasi mengenai pria-pria tampan yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan.

"Hoi Sakura, kau mau bergabung tidak?"

Dia adalah Ino, gadis berambut pirang cantik seperti boneka, salah satu ketua _club_ di perkumpulan penggemar pria tampan. Sebenarnya Ino adalah salah satu pelayan di kedai Orochimaru yang bertugas di bagian kasir, tapi Ino selalu pulang lebih awal karena harus mempersiapkan pertemuan dengan para anggota _club_.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja Ino." Sakura berteriak, tapi sepertinya Ino tidak mendengar karena gadis pirang itu kini sibuk membagi-bagikan selembaran foto.

Sakura menghela napas.

Meskipun ia melewati jalanan ini setiap hari, Sakura tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah sepeninggal ayahnya, Sakura ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Utakata, laki-laki yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama lima tahun. Saat itu Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki brengsek itu telah memanfaatkan Sakura dan akibat patah hati, Sakura membenci semua laki-laki siapa pun kecuali tuan Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya ibu sudah pulang," ia berujar ketika melihat lampu rumah menyala menandakan bahwa Mebuki sudah pulang terlebih dahulu mengingat hanya Sakura dan Mebuki saja yang menempati rumah besar nan mewah itu.

Sakura terus berjalan di halaman rumah dengan menenteng kantung plastik berisi makanan yang sudah diberikan Orochimaru. Rumahnya memang sangat besar, halamannya begitu luas namun kini terliat tak terurus karena ia tidak sanggup membayar seorang pelayan. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia seperti seorang vampir yang hidup sendirian di kastil mewah menyeramkan.

Ceklek

"Tidak dikunci, eh? Kebiasaan!" umpatnya kesal pada sang ibu karena selalu lupa mengunci pintu. Bagaimana jika seorang pencuri masuk lalu bersembunyi di sudut ruangan gelap dan keluar saat Sakura mulai terlelap, lalu ia tidak mau membayangkannya.

" _Tadaima_!" suaranya menggema saat Sakura membuka pintu. Maklum rumah ini terlalu besar namun tak berisi barang-barang karena sudah dijual.

Tapi… kenapa ada yang aneh? Barang-barang di rumahnya kini terlihat lengkap dan terlihat baru. Lantainya pun mengkilat seperti baru saja dibersihkan, Sakura tidak ingat telah membersihkan rumah ini dan Mebuki, jelas wanita itu tidak mungkin.

" _Okaeri_ … dadamu lumayan besar ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

EH?

"KYAAAA!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berteriak histeris lalu menghindar ketika dirasakannya seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang sambil memegang dada.

"Kau siapa, mesum?!" tunjuknya tepat di depan pemuda asing berambut merah dengan wajah seperti bayi.

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum manis. "Aku Sasori, kau tidak usah takut. Sini kuberikan pelukan selamat datang."

"Jangan dekat-dekat kurang ajar!" Sakura melemparkan kantung plastik di tangannya tepat di wajah pemuda mesum itu lalu berlari melarikan diri ke arah kamar miliknya meninggalkan Sasori yang mengaduh kesakitan.

BRUK

Sakura membanting pintu kamar lalu segera menguncinya dari dalam. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari tergesa-gesa menghindari kejaran si merah mesum.

"Syukurlah aku selamat." ia membuka matanya perlahan namun tiba-tiba membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut perak tengah bertelanjang dada di sudut kamar.

"Apa kau mau bercinta denganku?"

"WAAAAA!" Sakura kembali berteriak lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi, ia sedikit meringis ketika sebelah lututnya membentur ujung meja. Namun Sakura terus berlari menghiraukan rasa nyeri di sebelah lututnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya untuk yang kedua kali melihat lebam kebiruan di sebelah lututnya.

Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia menjambak rambut merah mudanya kemudian menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan kedua lututnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu dengan kedua orang asing itu. Apakah mereka kenalan Mebuki atau malah pria simpanan ibunya? Kalau begitu, pasti mereka bukan orang baik karena berani menyerang Sakura begitu saja.

Huh, dari pada memikirkan itu mungkin mandi adalah hal yang baik untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi. Sakura akan bertanya kepada ibunya setelah ini.

Dengan segera Sakura melepaskan semua pakain yang dikenakannya lalu mengambil handuk yang sudah tersedia dan melilitkan di tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju bak mandi lalu mencelupkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam bak mandi. Namun sesuatu yang janggal tiba-tiba menyentuh kaki Sakura di dalam air. Saat akan menarik kakinya keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam air dan mencengkram erat sebelah kaki Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menjerit-jerit mencoba melepaskan pegangan pemuda berambut merah yang berbeda dengan yang ia temui di bawah, karena warna matanya sekarang berwarna hijau laut.

"Diamlah, ayo kita mandi bersama."

"Aku tidak mau!" ia meraih apa pun yang berada didekatnya. "Lepaskan aku kurang ajar! Kurang ajar!" kemudian memukul-mukul kepala merah itu dengan botol sampo yang berhasil diraihnya.

Setelah berhasil lepas, Sakura kembali berlari ke arah pintu rahasia yang terhubung dengan ruang keluarga di rumahnya. Beruntung Kizashi membuat pintu rahasia itu untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga dari hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada waspada ketika lagi-lagi melihat seorang pemuda asing dengan rambut hitam duduk di ruang keluarga dengan mata memandang Sakura tajam. Sekarang ini Sakura hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Dan ini sangat berbahaya, benar-benar berbahaya jika pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan keadaan tanpa pertahanan seperti itu.

Namun Sakura harus menelan ludah karena pemuda itu mengacuhkan kehadiran Sakura dengan kembali mengalihkan mata hitamnya pada televisi. Dengan memberanikan diri Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda _raven_ itu lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia besyukur setidaknya pemuda ini berbeda dari ketiga mahluk mengerikan itu.

"Kau! Aku tidak tahu siapa ketiga orang gila yang sudah menyerangku, tapi aku tahu mereka adalah temanmu!" ia berkacak pinggang sambil berkata keras dengan mata melotot.

"Hn."

Sakura menggeram.

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban tidak jelasmu, bodoh! Aku ingin kau seg—"

EH?!

Ucapannya terhenti saat Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang dan terjerembab di sofa besar dengan pemuda berambut hitam di atas tubuhnya. Handuk yang Sakura pakai lepas entah kemana. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala oleh tangan pemuda itu, sementara sebelah tangan pemuda itu berada tepat di sebelah dada Sakura.

"Kau manis."

CUP

…

Sakura bersembunyi di bawah meja makan, ia berhasil melarikan diri setelah menendang keras pemuda _raven_ itu tepat di selangkangannya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk kedua kaki yang terlipat, berharap agar tubuh gemetarnya bisa sedikit tenang. Beruntung Sakura sempat mengambil handuk putih miliknya yang tergelatak di lantai dan sebuah ponsel hitam yang ia yakini milik si ayam mesum.

"Kurang ajar!"

Sakura menggosok-gosok bibir dengan sebelah tangan berharap bekas ciuman dari pemuda _raven_ itu hilang. Meskipun ia pernah berkali-kali berciuman dengan Utakata, tapi tetap saja ia merasa jijik jika dicium oleh orang asing, terlebih laki-laki brengsek itu mencium bibir Sakura dengan paksa dan liar.

Dalam hati Sakura terus bertanya, siapa dan mengapa mereka menyerang Sakura. Lalu ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, ia tidak peduli dengan ponsel milik orang lain yang digunakannya. Yang terpenting adalah, Sakura harus segera menghubungi ibunya untuk menanyakan siapa para penjahat kelamin kurang ajar yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

" _Halo?"_

"Ibu?!"

" _Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Ibu dimana dan siapa keempat laki-laki yang berada di rumahku?!"

Seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu bertanya karena suara dentuman musik di seberang sana terdengar begitu jelas. Sangat jelas hingga ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Mebuki tengah di _club_ malam seperti biasa.

" _I-Itu…"_

"Cepat jawab ibu dan cepat pulang!" katanya tak sabaran.

" _Gomen Sakura, aku tidak bisa pulang. aku kalah judi jadi aku sudah menjual rumah itu untuk membayar hutangku. Hanya kau yang bisa tinggal di sana, lagi pula itu permintaan mereka."_

Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?!"

" _Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku harus pergi sekarang."_

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Sial!"

Sakura membanting ponsel hitam milik pemuda berambut asing itu hingga hancur membentur lantai. Ia benar-benar marah karena Mebuki telah seenaknya menjual rumah itu tanpa berunding dengan Sakura. Dan wanita itu tega meninggalkan Sakura dengan keempat pemuda iblis berbahaya yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Uhhh… ibu macam apa kau ini?!" katanya frustasi sembari mengacak rambut merah mudanya. Setidaknya bawalah Sakura bersamanya. Dan sekarang, ia harus bersusah-susah mencari cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Benar-benar sial.

"Ah, akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Sakura- _chan_!"

DEG

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar suara laki-laki tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia perlahan membalikkan tubuh dengan perasaan was-was dan mematung seketika melihat keempat laki-laki asing yang kini berjajar di belakangnya.

Astaga, apa ia terlalu sibuk menelpon Mebuki hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan iblis-iblis penjahat kelamin itu?

"Kau tidak usah takut. Sekali lagi, namaku Akasuna Sasori." ia berdiri menghampiri ketiga pemuda di belakangnya dan berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasori tersenyum menunjuk seorang pria dewasa berambut perak yang masih bertelanjang dada. "Si perak ini, Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura meneguk ludah, ia benar-benar berharap menghilang di dunia ini seketika.

"Dia adalah Rei Gaara." ia menunjuk pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau laut yang duduk di kursi meja makan. "Dan dia, Uchiha Sasuke." katanya lagi sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sembari bersandar di dinding dengan seringai tipis yang mengerikan.

Tuhan… cabut nyawa Sakura sekarang juga!

"Mulai sekarang kami berempat akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini karena kami adalah tunanganmu, Sakura- _chan_!" Sasori berkata begitu antusias sambil tersenyum riang dengan mata menyipit.

EH?

Tunangan?

Tinggal bersama mereka?

Iblis-iblis itu?

Sakura menampar pipinya keras dan rasanya sakit.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Sakura berteriak tiba-tiba setelah menyadari ini bukan mimpi, ia membayangkan kehidupan selanjutnya bersama keempat laki-laki iblis yang siap mengambil kesuciannya setiap saat. Dan lebih parahnya, mereka mengakatan jika mereka adalah tunangan Sakura.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura setelah ini?

.

.

 **To be continued**

...

Semoga suka, makasih udah baca. Untuk penjelasan umur dll di chap selanjutnya ya. Ini masih pembukaan jadi alurnya pasti kecepetan karena sengaja. Hehe :D

 **...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D**

ども ありがとう ございます。！^^


End file.
